Nidoking
Nidoking, labeled, The Awkward Guy was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel and Team Gyrados. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon the Musical, but was part of the Airport Sideshow crew. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros. Early Life Total Pokemon Island Nidoking started out as Nidoran Male and joined Team Registeel with Delcatty, Jynx, Chinchou, Porygon, Hoppip, Chimecho, Vespiquen, Chansey, Grovyle, and Hippopotas. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, He was one of the eight add ons including; Oddish, Eevee, Bronzor, Drifloon, Whismur, Vulpix and Mantyke. In Breaking the Alliance he teams up with Grovyle after evolving into a Nidorino, to take down Jigglypuff and Clefairy. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge, Nidorino competes in the Blind Trapeze challenge with Jynx. They end up failing the challenge when Jynx slips into the water. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, he receives a blue ball and is the soul vote to send Gabite packing after saving Grovyle and Bronzong. In Time to Switch Teams, he's place on Team Gyrados with Grovyle, Jynx, Porygon-2, Cherrim, Houndoom, Vespiquen, Bellossom, Espeon, Bronzong and Mantine. In Oooh Shiny, he's put in a trio to find Shaymin with Bellossom and Porygon-2. He claims his directional skills are great, but gets them hopelessly lost. In the end he graces the Bottom 2 with Bellossom, but he gets the boot. Nidorino is the 17th camper voted out and ends up in 25th place. Total Pokemon Action NIdoking starts off as part of the Peanut Gallery along with Gastrodon, Staraptor, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Porygon-Z, Spiritomb, Dodrio, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bellossom, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Ninetales, Drifblim and Exploud. In Digging Their Way In, Bellossom decides she wants to be in the game and convinces Nidoking to help her dig into the studio. Drifblim overhears them and wants in. The trio then starts to dig or just Nidoking and make their way in. At the end of the episode the trio run into a giant, mutated Raticate and run for cover. In Scaling and Rescueing, at the beginning of the episode the trio is welcomed back. Nidoking is placed on Team Togekiss with Bellossom while Drifblim is place on Team Yanmega with Meditite. Thinking people are mad at him, he reluctantly joins Purugly's alliance. In My Alliance Will Go On, Purugly and Persian meet up and agree Nidoking is getting on their nerves. They use Nidoking's naiive nature against him and he floods the ship, costing his team the challenge. It's no shock later that night when he's busted. Nidoking is the 13th castmate voted out and ends up in 39th place. Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Nidoking fails to snag a ticket in the special and ends up as a cast member on the Tangrowth and Medicham Show with Dugtrio, Poliwrath, Machoke, Rapidash, Tangrowth, Kangaskhan, Magmortar, Leafeon, Furret, Azumarill, Jumpluff, Girafarig, Gliscor, Mantine, Houndoom, Gardevoir, Slaking, Delcatty, Medicham, Wailord, Grumpig, Lanturn, Zangoose, Lunatone, Solrock, Milotic, Persian, Luvdisc, Metagross, Staraptor, Luxray, Vespiquen, Cherrim, Drifblim, Exploud, Lopunny, Purugly, Spiritomb, Garchomp, Toxicroak, Lumineon and Shaymin. Total Pokemon Live Gallery Nidoking anime.png|Nidoking in the anime Nidoking icon.png|Here's Nidoking's Official Art from Fire Red and Leaf Green Nidoking manga.png|Here's Nidoking in the manga